


Spring Time

by Persiflage



Series: Cousy Fest 2k17 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Fest 2k17, Daisy does nice things for people, Director Daisy Johnson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Massage, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil Coulson catches Director Johnson doing nice things for her people - because of course she does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Belated fic for the Cousy Fest 2k17 Day 4 prompt 'Director Daisy Johnson'.

Coulson's making his way through the darkened halls of the Playground late one night just a few days before Easter when he spots Daisy ahead of him, her arms full of bunches of her namesake flowers, daffodils, and tulips. He frowns, then approaches quietly, but she looks up sharply, and he remembers that she can 'read' people's vibrations so it's pretty much impossible to creep up on her these days.

"Director?" 

She rolls her eyes. "When're you gonna stop with that, Phil?" she asks.

He blushes a little and hopes she can't see it in the dim light. "Sorry," he says, although he's only half sorry – it's not his fault he's still getting a kick out of calling her that (it's only been a couple of months, after all), or that he takes great pleasure in the fact that the Director of SHIELD is an Inhuman and a superhero.

"Maybe I should start calling you 'Agent' all the time?" she teases, and he chuckles softly.

"Did I tell you that Tony Stark once claimed to believe my first name was 'Agent'?"

She purses her lips, and he guesses she's biting back an uncomplimentary observation – he knows she's had little patience with Stark since the whole business with the Sokovia Accords and the Avengers went down.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," she says. "Were you going to bed?"

He shrugs. "Probably." She quirks an eyebrow and as usual his urge to spill his guts out to Daisy overcomes him. "I haven't been sleeping very well."

She gives him a hard stare, the sort he's seen her use to intimidate both bad guys and intransigent politicians. "Phil," she sighs. 

He hunches his shoulders defensively, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets and feeling embarrassingly like a teen who's just been caught in wrong-doing.

She shakes her head, but instead of berating him, she holds out some of the bunches of flowers. "You can help me with these," she tells him, "then I'll help you with the nightmare issue."

He frowns. He can't imagine how she can help him with the nightmare issue, but he'll always gladly give Daisy any help that she wants. "What're we doing with them?" he asks, accepting an armful from her.

She gets a little flush on her cheeks, and he realises she's embarrassed for some reason. "Decorating the Playground," she says, sounding a little defiant. "It's Spring, but we live in an underground base – I thought it'd be nice to see some flowers about the place to remind us that there's a world out there."

"Daisy," he says, feeling a big lump of emotion in his throat.

"Don't go all sappy on me, Agent," she says lightly. "Just help me to get this done. I would like to go to bed at some point tonight, and it'll go faster with two of us."

"Okay." 

They work their way through the hallways, leaving a bunch of flowers in a vase or jug or jar in every lab, office, or other public room, and he has to admit that it's quite effective – the rooms seem brighter somehow, even in the gloom of the night-time lighting.

It's after 1am when they finish, and he's surprised by the sense of satisfaction the task has given him.

"Thanks for your help, Phil," Daisy says as she settles the last flower bouquet into a vase on the desk in her office.

"My pleasure," he tells her sincerely.

"Now it's my turn to help you," she says. She turns from her desk and gives him what he can only think of as an assessing look. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" he asks curiously.

"Your bunk." Her tone implies it ought to be obvious that's where they're going, but it's not obvious to him because he has no idea how she's planning to help him deal with his nightmares.

Once there, he opens the door and gestures her inside feeling quietly relieved that he keeps his bunk tidy. "What – uh – what do you have in mind?" he asks, feeling a little nervous – he's alone in his bunk with Daisy, with his bed just a few feet away – of course he's nervous.

"A massage – if that won't be too triggering for you?" She tilts her head as she looks at him questioningly, and he shakes his head. Then she adds, "If you'll let me, I'll use my powers a bit."

He gives her a startled look. "You can do that?" 

"Yeah. I mean, you'll be the first person other than me I've done it on, but it really works for me, so, you know, it should work for you too. If that's okay?" He nods quickly. "Okay. You should lie on your bed and get comfy – probably best if you take your jeans off as well as your shirt." 

She turns her back on him but he can't help blushing because the idea of being almost naked in his bunk with Daisy is practically a fantasy fulfilled, but she can't know that – she can never know that. He takes off his shoes and socks, then gets his jeans off and roughly folds them onto the chair in front of his closet, before he pulls off his polo shirt and puts it atop the jeans, then he lies prone in the middle of his bed.

"I'm ready," he tells her, and she turns around, nods in obvious satisfaction at him, then takes off her boots before she kneels on the side of his bed. 

"I think it'll be easier if I – uh – straddle you, if that's okay?" He can see in the light from the lamp on the nightstand that she's blushing, but he nods, not wanting to embarrass her further.

She positions herself with her knees either side of his waist and lightly clasps his shoulders. "You need to relax as much as you can, Phil," she says, her tone suddenly sounding quite serious and focused.

"Okay." He swallows, then makes his muscles relax as much as possible – which really isn't that easy in the circumstances. He knows that there's nothing remotely sexual about this in Daisy's head – that all she wants is to help him – and he's ashamed of himself for the places his mind's going, and the fact that he's growing hard.

"If this hurts or feels weird, tell me," she directs, "and I'll just give you a regular massage. Miles – " He hears her breath catch slightly. "Miles always reckoned I gave good massages."

"I'll let you know," he promises.

"Good."

He feels her hands lift above his shoulders, then the tiniest buzzing, tingling sensation begins and he realises he can actually feel it beneath his skin, right inside his body as her powers start to vibrate against the tense muscles in his shoulders and neck, and he bites back an inappropriately loud moan because it feels so amazingly good.

He gets completely lost in the sensation of Daisy's powers buzzing through his muscles from his neck and shoulders all the way down to his back, and he doesn't really notice that his cock, meanwhile, is rock hard while the rest of him is rapidly going limp.

"You okay?" she asks eventually, and her voice seems to come to him from miles away. He mumbles a response that gets lost in the pillow in which he's buried his face, and she grabs his shoulder and rolls him onto his back with the request that he repeat himself. Then he hears her make a sort of choking sound, and his eyes snap open as he realises that his arousal must be really obvious with only his boxers to provide not very adequate coverage.

"Fuck, Phil," she whispers, and before he can begin to find the words to try to apologise, she lightly clasps his dick in her left hand while planting her right hand alongside his shoulder as she ducks down and kisses him. 

He moans loudly into her mouth, then hooks his left arm around her neck and kisses her back with the same kind of needy hunger that she's kissing him. Eventually she pulls her mouth from his, both of them panting for breath, then she releases him to pull off the sleeveless button down shirt she's wearing, and he moans and clasps the base of his cock to stop himself from shooting off, because she's not wearing a bra, and she looks utterly gorgeous.

Then she stands up, her feet on either side of his thighs, and lowers her pants and panties, and he squeezes his dick harder.

"Fuck, Daisy," he groans. "You're damn gorgeous."

She mumbles her thanks with a blush, then pulls his boxers the rest of the way down and tosses them on top of her discarded clothing. She kneels over him and wraps her hand over his where it's still clasping his cock, then she asks, "Is this okay?"

"I think I might've died and gone to heaven," he tells her, which doesn't really answer her question, although she seems to feel it does, because she shifts and lowers herself down onto his cock.

"You're so big," she says with a little gasp as she settles down onto him, his dick buried to the hilt inside her. Before he can answer she begins to move, riding him carefully at first as they both get used to the way his cock's filling and stretching her, then she begins to move faster, and he slides his feet up the bed until his knees are bent, then he starts to thrust.

Afterwards he falls asleep wrapped around by Daisy body, and he feels little doubt that tonight the nightmares don't stand a chance of troubling him: it's a very satisfying notion.


End file.
